Spyro: Shattered Dimensons
by Scar211
Summary: When the three universes start to merge and Spyro is no where to be found, New Heroes must step up to save the day.
1. Alliance of Evil

Spyro: Shattered Dimensions

Introduction

Through out the many dimensions, there is one constant that keeps them safe. The lone Purple Dragon whose destiny is to protect the realms from those that threaten it but what happens when Spyro isn't around to save the day?

Chapter One: Alliance of Evil

After yet another defeat, Ripto sat back in his throne disheartened. No matter what he did, Spyro always found a way to overcome the odds and send him packing back his dark, damp castle in the middle of no where. Sighing, Ripto picked up the nearest book next to him and started flicking through looking for what to do next.

"Done that, failed that, not doing that." Ripto murmured to himself as he flicked through the book

As he was nearing the end, his eyes suddenly widened as he read the title of the final chapter. Quickly reading through it, a smile started to cross his face.

Quickly grabbing his sceptre, he made his way over to his porter and placed the book down. Waving his sceptre across the portal, three dimensions where his purple nemesis defended appeared much to Ripto's delight.

"Time to end you once and fall!" Ripto shouted before pointing his sceptre at the portal and sending a beam into all three dimensions.

Suddenly the ground started shaking before a bright flash covered the room. Once the light died down, Ripto found himself in the Winter Tundra castle, sitting on a golden throne. Jumping off and making his way over to the doors, Ripto used his sceptre to pull them open before standing at the top of the large steps and looking around. Apart form what seemed like a tear in the sky, all was quiet and how it was before Spyro arrived and ruined everything. Smiling to himself, Ripto went back into the castle unaware that an eye had appeared the sky.

The eye belonged to Ignitus who had flown up as soon as he had spotted it. He had read in the ancient scrolls that an event such as would bring forth a white dragon born of light to cleanse the lands from the evil that Malefor and the Ape Army had brought to the lands.

What he had saw instead though troubled him and he quickly made his way to the dragon temple to deliver his investigation.

"My friends, I bring grave news. The tear in the sky gave view to another world, one ruled by evil."

"And what would you have us do Ignitor? Our forces are stretched to breaking point and non of us can leave." Terrador reminded him.

"There is one though." Cyril said before everyone looked at each other.

Nodding they all looked over to the violet dragon that fell from the tear in the sky earlier in the day. From the little they got from her before she passed out, she was called Cynder and she was something called a Skylander. For all they knew, the tear in the sky was her home so it made perfect sense to send her back. All they had to do was defend her until she reached it and then wait and pray.

"Are you ready little one?" Ignitor asked spreading his wings

"Born ready!" Cynder replied before taking a running jump and spreading her wings.

As the two dragons flew up to the tear, it started to glow once more before the sky around started to get dark. As lightning started to fly around them, Cynder and Ignitus got ever closer trying their hardest to avoid the being shot down in flames.

"Good luck dragon." Ignitus said before grabbing Cynder and throwing her through the tear.

Suddenly she engulfed in a bright light which quickly faded. Blinking and shaking her head, she came face to face with a young white dragon with a scar running down his right eye. To her surprise, while his right eye was red, his left was a crystal blue.

"Who are you and why did you ram into me?" The dragon asked breaking the awkward silence.

"The names Cynder, who are you and where are we?"

"The others call me Scar and this is the Artisans Home world of the Dragon Realms."

Looking around at the vast green plains, the waterfall and the castle in the distance, Cynder felt it was a pretty nice place although a bit to quiet. Before she could ask where everyone was the same dark clouds as before cast a shadow over the lands and lightning started crashing down.

"Quick to the castle!" Scar ordered as he dodged a bolt of lightning.

Nodding in agreement, Cynder quickly followed as the lightning was replaced by heavy rain. As the two dragons turned around, a large figure in golden armour fell from the sky and landed with a large crash.

As if out of no where, two dragons appeared and unleashed a volley of fireballs. The figure threw up a barrier before blasting both Dragon's with crystallising beam.

As the landed on the ground, the figure laughed before starting to blast the gems lying around turning them into his minions. As he laid down intructions, a dark purple smoke appeared behind him before a figure that Cynder knew all to well started to form.

"Gnasty Gnorc, how goes your mission to claim the Dragon Realms of this dimension?"

"These pathetic dragons don't stand a chance. Soon they will be ready for your invasion!"

"Good, make sure to look out for a small dragon, she managed to escape my world and could be in yours, Kaos has reported she is a formidable foe. "

"Understood Master."

With that the two disappeared to leave the Gnorcs to finish their task.

"Looks like we've got a world to save, you with me Scar face?"

"Always, Cynder flame!"


	2. Artisans

Spyro: Shattered Dimensions

Chapter Two: Artisans

As Cynder dived into her shadow and went off to the large dragon head, Scar crept along the hedge maze keeping his eyes locked on the two Gnorc's that were talking on the small hill. Deciding to seize the advantage, Scar lowered his head and charged right at them. To his shock after his horns rammed right into the back off one, they simply disappeared and left a red gem behind. The other one had started running right to the tunnel he had just come from.

"Well this is going to be easy." Scar muttered to himself before charging at the Gnorc that had ran away.

Taking care of him and picking up the second red gem he decided to see what the path in front of him held. As he entered the large room and turned around, he was surprised to see a large hot air balloon tied up to a pier. Walking down the ramp and into the fresh air, Scar made his way onto the pier and made his way over to the balloonist.

"Greeting's young dragon, I haven't see you here before."

"I just got here, who are you and what's with the balloon?"

"The names Marco, one of six balloon brothers. I ferry the dragons from the Artisan realm to any other they wish."

"Right, so what's the cost?"

"Well, you've probably seen the Dragon statues that litter the home world. Well these are dragon's that have been trapped by Gnasty Gnorc. Free ten of these by stepping on their pedestal and I'll take you to Peacekeepers."

Nodding, Scar turned around and raced back up the ramp to go tell Cynder what he found. As he raced out of the tunnel and turned round right into the head of the violet dragoness. As they both stood up, Cynder stared right at him with a cold murderers look which Scar quickly brushed off and began to tell her what he had just been told.

"So all we do is just touch them right?" Cynder asked making sure she had understood it.

Scar simply nodded as they walked over to the the waterfall where a dragon statue stood waiting for them. Looking at each other before nodding, the both touched the statue before jumping back as it started to shake and fall apart.

As it suddenly exploded, a large brown dragon towered over them.

"Who are you?" The dragon asked as he stretched his wings.

"I'm Scar and this is Cynder, who are you?"

"The names Delbin, you two stay out of trouble while I show Gnasty a thing or two!"

With that Delbin spread his wings and flew off into the sky. As the two dragon's admired the sight, their attention was soon caught by a dragon statue in the middle of a platform. Quickly racing up the ramp and turning around, Cynder touched the statue and jumped back as it started to rattle and crack.

As it exploded, a large green dragon stood in front of them and started to stretch his wings and muscles before looking down at his rescuers.

"Welcome to the Artisan world, young dragons. My name is Nestor and I am the leader of this peaceful world."

"I'm Scar, this is Cynder and what exactly happened here?"

"I'm not exactly sure, one minute all was peaceful, the next, the sky went dark, a large purple dragon arrived with Gnast Gnorc and then I'm here talking to you."

Cynder's mood suddenly turned sour and she began to walk away. Scar quickly thanks Nestor for his time before running over to Cynder. Before he could open his mouth, Cynder hit him with a right hook sending him off the bridge and hard onto the ground before quickly diving into her shadow and racing off.

The last thing Scar saw before blacking out was the sight of a large figure towering over him.


End file.
